Studying
by fairygirl90
Summary: The host club is texting and IM'ing while Haruhi studies. Set after the manga ends when they have returned to Boston from Spain. Very mild use of swear words (depends on what you consider to be offensive really - because I don't find it so, but just to be safe.) I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori, this is just a fanfic.


Hello everyone. So I was going to write this as an actual story but it kind of included too much text messages so I decided to switch it to them messaging each other and I was able to get the same information across. Then I also realised that, doing those text messages was long the way I was doing it so instead of changing what I already had (again), I decided that I would just make it so that they switched to computers and started IM'ing once Haruhi started studying. This takes place a month or so after the Host Club returns from Spain back to Boston (from the manga not the anime – there is no Éclair Tonnerre in the manga). Also below are the font type for the text messages and the usernames of everyone who is IM'ing. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi

_Takashi - Mori_

**Hunny – Honey**

Kyoya – ShadowKing

Tamaki – Prince

Hikaru – Devil666

Kaoru – TwinDevil999

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Mori, Hunny

Subject: Studying

Are you guys sure it's ok for me to come over. I could easily go to the library at the school. I don't want to impose or anything.

**To: Haruhi**

**RE: Studying**

**Of course we don't mind! We wouldn't have offered if we didn't want you over. I know that we are in the same building, but we hardly get to see you anymore since we came to Boston. And don't worry Haru-chan we will give you lots of space to study we won't distract you.**

_To: Haruhi_

_RE: Studying_

_Yeah._

To: Hunny

RE: Studying

Okay. If you guys are really ok with that then I will go. I really appreciate it since it's just what I need. Tamaki has been driving me crazy with all his interruptions while I study. Apparently he doesn't realise that I work faster if I'm left alone. Thank you.

To: Mori

RE: Studying

Thank you. Also let me make dinner tonight to make it up to you.

_To: Haruhi_

_RE: Studying_

_You don't have to._

To: Mori

RE: Studying

I feel like I should, you are opening your apartment up to me and it would be rude if I didn't do something for you in return. Hunny of course is included.

_To: Haruhi_

_RE: Studying_

_OK_

**To: Haruhi**

**Subject: Dinner**

**Hey Takashi said you were making us dinner! Yay! It's been a while since I've had some of your cooking, since Japan actually. Maybe I will go out and get some cake while you are studying! What kind would you like they have soooo many at the one shop next to the university!**

To: Hunny

RE: Dinner

You know I'm not a big fan of sweets, but get me something with strawberries and get something for yourself.

**To: Haruhi**

**RE: Dinner**

**Kay! :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(~Time skip~ Haruhi is now studying~ Takashi and Hunny are using their laptops to study themselves and are chatting online)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honey has logged on.

Mori has logged on.

Honey: Do you think we should tell Tama that Haruhi is here?

Mori: No, just that she is with us.

Honey: you think that he would come over and bug her?

Mori: Yes.

ShadowKing has logged on.

Devil666 has logged on.

TwinDevil999 has logged on.

Devil666: Hey Kao, Kyo, Hunny and Mori are on! Hey guys!

TwinDevil999: I see that Hika.

ShadowKing: I would appreciate it if you did not call me Kyo; my name is Kyoya or Othori. I suggest you use them or you will be paying an unpleasant price.

Devil666: *Gulp. Hahaha, sure thing, Kyoya.

Honey: Kyo! That's mean! I think it's nice you have a name that can be shortened like that! Apologise.

ShadowKing: …

Devil666: Don't hold your breath Hunny.

TwinDevil999: Yeah Kyo NEVER apologises.

ShadowKing: …

TwinDevil999: Anyways so what is everyone doing tonight? I was thinking we could all hang out together since it's been awhile. When Tamaki gets on maybe we can get him to convince Haruhi to get out of her books long enough to have some FUN!

ShadowKing: It's quite admirable really how she has taken to her studies despite obvious distractions. She obviously wants to ensure that she does not let Ouran's reputation fall.

Devil666: She probably thinks it would make Tamaki disappointed. I don't think he really cares; he came over here to spend time with her. Hell WE came over here to spend time with her.

Honey: It's not nice to say it like that Hika! Haruhi is working very hard so that she has time for us. You know that she works super hard all week so she can have time for Tama on Saturdays and spend more time with us on Sundays.

Mori: True.

Devil666: But I want to see her more!

TwinDevil999: Me too!

ShadowKing: God, I can hear the winey tone though my computer. She is working hard at her studies while trying to maintain a balance between that her idiot boyfriend and us, now I know you two are complaining, but I don't see you guys studying or carving out time from us to go out with any girls.

Devil666: Awww but I just want Haruhi!

TwinDevil999: I know Hika, but she chose Tama fair and square.

Devil666: Doesn't mean I have to like it all the time. I mean I understand and I accept it, but you can tell that all of her studying has been taking its toll on him.

TwinDevil999: Yeah he's actually been trying to hang out with us if Kyo and she are busy! He doesn't have much to do since he practically breezed right through all the training his grandmother gave him over the summer and we all know how book smart he can be so his homework is usually done in a flash.

Devil666: Yeah, kind of feel bad for him. I don't ever want to know what it's like to be seriously kicked out of her apartment. Usually she lets us back in when we apologise, however she has deemed him as too big a distraction.

ShadowKing: It's probably because the entire time he's there he is probably flouncing around and goofing off in an effort to get her attention, or offering her help when she doesn't want it. Now I suggest we change the topic of discussion as we are getting dangerously close to idle gossip.

Devil666: Ah come on you know you want to say more about Tamaki *smirk

TwinDevil999: Yeah, we all know how much he grates on your nerves too *grins

Honey: I think Kyo is right; we need to stop talking about our friends!

Devil666: What else is there to talk about?

TwinDevil999: Yeah it's pretty boring here, it's too bad Haruhi didn't want to go to Paris or Milan or something.

ShadowKing: Well how about we go back to your opening question. What we all have planned this evening. I currently have small plans however it is nothing that cannot be changed.

TwinDevil999: That's right! I can't believe I forgot! So Hunny, Mori what are you guys doing? We were planning on trying to take Haruhi out to some of the more interesting places in the town.

Devil666: Yeah she would go ballistic if we kidnapped her and dragged her out of town on a school night.

Mori: … We are having dinner.

Devil666: What?! Wait are you two going on a date?!

TwinDevil999: O_O

ShadowKing:?

Honey: What?! Of course not! Takashi and I are only friends! Haruhi is making us dinner because he let her use his place for studying today!

Devil666: Wait so you're saying that you guys have Haruhi all to yourselves tonight and today?! No fair!

TwinDevil999: Why do you think she didn't come to us?

Honey: Well Takashi offered since she looked pretty stressed after trying to kick Tama out, when he refused she left, probably to go to the library, but we figured it would be easier if she could stay in the building, less stress you know.

ShadowKing: Not to mention, you two are almost as bad as Tamaki with distractions. In fact you may be worse; you get bored and start pestering her, while he will try to keep his boredom in check.

TwinDevil999: Well what about you?

ShadowKing: What about me?

Devil666: Why do you think she wouldn't want to study with you? You are the top in your class and could probably help her.

ShadowKing: Would I?

Devil666: …

TwinDevil999: …

Honey: …

Mori: …

ShadowKing: I propose in light that no one gets jealous that we all head to your place for dinner tonight Mori. Does that seem fair?

Mori: Haruhi is the one who is cooking so I will have to ask her.

Honey: Ah! I have to get the cakes! I need to go now so I can have them in time for supper! Will see you guys later!

Honey has logged off.

Mori: She said ok.

Devil666: that easy?

Mori: *sigh. No, but she said it was my place and she had no right to say who I invited over.

TwinDevil999: Ouch.

Mori: …

Devil666: oh well. WE GET TO SEE HARUHI!

Prince has signed on.

Devil666: Oh hey Tamaki, guess what we all get to see Haruhi tonight and you're not invited :P

Prince: What?! Why not?! She's my girlfriend why should I listen to you?! By the way has anyone seen her she said she would go to the library, but she isn't there?

ShadowKing: Did you go there because you needed her for something or just to bug her while she is busy?

Prince: I miss her! I haven't seen her in hours! She must miss me too! Oh no! What if something happened to her?! NO HARUHI! I need to go look for her!

Mori: Calm down.

Prince: But my princess is missing, I need to go find her!

Mori: She is studying with me at the moment and does not wish to be disturbed. Also you are invited over tonight.

Devil666: Aw Mori, what did you do that for?

TwinDevil999: Yeah, it would have been so fun to watch him run around town all day trying to find her! Hahahahaha

Devil666: hahahahaha

Prince: You stupid twins! That's horrible! I was really worried there!

Devil666: Are you sure you shouldn't still be worried?

Prince: Why should I be?

TwinDevil999: Well Haruhi is at another man's apartment right now.

Mori: …

ShadowKing: …

Prince: So it's Honey and Mori.

Devil666: Correction it's just Mori.

TwinDevil999: That's right, just Mori and Haruhi, alone in his apartment.

Mori: O_O

Prince: Mori I coming over right NOW! How dare you lead my girlfriend into your home when you know she is already taken! I can't believe you?!

ShadowKing: Tamaki shut up. Mori wouldn't do that. It was Mori and Hunny, but Hunny went out on an errand just recently. Besides, Haruhi left her apartment because you were there did she not? I also think she requested that she be left alone. Mori is obviously the best person to be around while she is studying. So I suggest you wait until dinner.

Mori: *nods

Devil666: Ah Kyo you had to ruin the fun this time!

ShadowKing: Well seeing as I now have plans for the evening, I will be going so I can change my previous plans and get as much work done until dinner. I will see you at 5 Mori. Good day everyone.

ShadowKing has logged off.

Mori has logged off.

Prince: What I just logged on and now I'm stuck with you bratty twins who just cause trouble.

TwinDevil999: I resent that.

Devil666: Yeah, I don't think we want to talk to you now. :P

TwinDevil999 has logged off.

Devil666 has logged off.

Prince: Wait I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Please someone log back on!

Prince: Hello?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I hope you liked it. I am thinking of doing a multichapter OHSHC fan fiction that might tie into this short, don't worry it will actually be written as a story and not as text messages etc. but that will have to wait a bit until I finish my other multichapter stories. Let me know what you think, please review.


End file.
